nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Website: www.ccpl.lo/Sunday
Get off the computer, you should be in church. Semyon E. Breyev 07:20, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, church is not open yet :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::(I forgot to add a smiley) Semyon E. Breyev 07:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I know, that's why I smiled back :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Just saying, this is incredibly stupid. Here's my view on Sunday: It's a day. More maturely, unless you think machines should not be running on Sunday, then what is the point of this? Right now, it seems like it is just to annoy people. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:49, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's only a joke. I think it originated on the CCPL site talkpage, but I can't recall. --Semyon 11:28, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::No, the Dutch brother-party of the CCPL actually also closes the site on Sundays. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:11, May 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It's the stupidest thing ever. Forcing people to not see the site on Sunday is really weird. Besides, don't you need to work to change the entire site to say, "We're closed on Sundays"? It would be less work to let the servers keep running normally, kthxbai. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:45, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think you could write a program in the site that covers the entire page with an image 'closed on sunday' if it is indeed sunday. On the other hand, good Christians shouldn't be visiting the site on sundays... 06:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's true; the sign is for the benefit of atheists... --Semyon 10:09, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Indeed, the site of the SGP actually is entirely blocked, so there isn't even a notice that it's closed at Sundays. I'd like to see an entire block on internet at Sunday actually, but I don't think that's gonna come real quickly :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :That would be silly, I need my sundays to study. Or are you going to ask for a day of on friday too? 08:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::No way. I need Sundays to do what I want. I don't believe in religious crap. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:57, May 16, 2011 (UTC) :::If the weekend is extended to friday and we all get a free vanilla ice cream on saturday they may close the internet on sundays as far as I'm concerned. 12:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::That'll get quite expensive :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:40, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, that's why the internet should be open on Sunday. What do you want us to do after the Christians finish church? sit around all day? get fat? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:56, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I think it is vain to do nothing on sundays. After all what did you do to really deserve a day of? I bet it ain't as spectacular as pulling a universe out of your... ear. 11:23, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Category It is just that if we want that wikia spotlight thing, no page can be left without category. It seems to be one of the criteria. 08:28, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :Bah.. Another reason why spotlight thing is a bad idea. Well, I guess I'll rveert my just revert then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:57, July 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't want the spotlight thing per se but a majority of (active) users are up for it. Besides, adding a category never is a bad thing. 07:13, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, in this case it is. I personally think it's a bit useless to categorize subpages with the same categories as the head page. (except if this subpage is in need of a category, which does not apply to the head page) Just because otherwise cats get to big and imagine you put ten subpages of a page like "Oceana State Department of Social Welfare". Then you'll get the entire category filled with those subpages, which doesn't work for the "searchability" if you know what I mean. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:20, July 28, 2011 (UTC)